La laguna de la miko
by SilentDrago
Summary: Una miko y una chica de la nobleza se conocen y se enamoran. Sin embargo, el destino tiene sus propios planes para ellas. Historia basada en una leyenda chilena.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Por fin, por fin pude traerles algo que quería desde hacía mucho tiempo: un cuento del baúl del tío SilentDrago basado en una leyenda de mi país. Advierto desde ya, eso sí, que el tono es muy distinto al de los cuentos anteriores, pero eso lo experimentarán de primera mano. Sin más dilación, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**La laguna de la miko**

Perdido en las montañas, en una altísima cumbre, se encontraba un santuario en el que una joven y hermosa _miko_ moraba. Pasando sus días en la más completa soledad, la chica, Nozomi, se dedicaba a las labores espirituales sin vacilar, siendo su único pasatiempo el acercarse al borde del acantilado y mirar la bella laguna que se encontraba en el fondo.

_\- No creo que haya una vista más hermosa en todo el mundo._

Nozomi pensaba que aquella vida tranquila era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron para ella de forma radical de un momento a otro.

Cierto día, una viajera de cabello rubio se presentó en el santuario. Estaba cansada tras una larga travesía por las montañas y el templo fue el único refugio que encontró. Al principio pensó que estaba vacío por lo antiguo que se veía, pero entonces se percató de la presencia de la _miko_ y quedó prendada por su bello rostro.

_\- Qué hermosa es._

\- Bienvenida a este humilde santuario. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- Eh…, sí…, verás…, he estado viajando por varios días y necesito comida, agua y un refugio, si no es molestia.

\- Claro que no es molestia –dijo Nozomi–. Adelante, pasa. Solo sé respetuosa con todo lo que hay aquí y no habrá ningún problema.

De ese primer encuentro surgió una conexión muy especial entre ambas chicas. Resultó que la viajera era Eli, una integrante de la familia real de la región que había iniciado un viaje para conocer mejor su reino. Al principio, la estancia de la rubia se extendería por pocos días, pero esos pocos días se convirtieron en semanas. Eventualmente, la noble dejó el templo y regresó con los suyos, pero conocer a la _miko_ le había generado una grata impresión, por lo que empezó a visitarla con frecuencia. Para Eli, el tiempo que pasaba con Nozomi se había convertido en algo sumamente preciado, más incluso que el que pasaba en su casa.

Unos meses después, las dos eran muy cercanas; pero eso no era lo único distinto.

\- ¿Sabes, Elicchi? Nunca pensé que estar con alguien más sería tan agradable. Creía que lo único que haría durante mi vida sería cuidar el santuario en soledad hasta que muriera, pero tú cambiaste mi perspectiva de las cosas. En verdad me alegro de haberte conocido.

Los latidos del corazón de la ojiazul se aceleraron, pero ella trató de mantener la calma.

\- Yo también me alegro, Nozomi. Visité muchos lugares interesantes, pero jamás me imaginé que encontraría un tesoro en estas montañas. De todo lo que vi en mi viaje, eres lo mejor, sin duda alguna.

La pelimorada se sonrojó.

\- Elicchi…, quiero enseñarte algo. Es algo que me gustaría compartir contigo.

La _miko_ llevó a la noble al borde del acantilado, mostrándole la panorámica de la laguna, su visión favorita.

\- Vengo aquí cuando quiero distraerme de mis obligaciones. Ver la superficie del agua tan tranquila me calma.

\- Es una vista bellísima, Nozomi.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Por eso tenía ganas de compartirla contigo, Elicchi.

El ambiente se sentía distinto en aquella ocasión… y ambas lo notaron.

\- Se supone que mi deber es resguardar el santuario, pero… ahora deseo algo más… A alguien más. No sé si eso está bien para alguien como yo.

El fuerte sonrojo de Nozomi la puso en evidencia ante Eli, quien también comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir..., pero la verdad es… que desde que te conocí también he estado buscando algo más que solo disfrutar de los lujos de la nobleza. Nozomi, todas esas cosas… quiero compartirlas con alguien… Contigo. Si eso está mal…, entonces quiero actuar mal.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para sentar las bases de lo que vendría.

\- Elicchi…

\- Nozomi...

Con el lago como paisaje en el fondo, ambas chicas se acercaron lentamente y se besaron por primera vez.

\- Tienes unos labios muy suaves, Nozomi.

\- Los tuyos son muy dulces, Elicchi.

Ninguna lo dijo, pero era obvio que habían dejado de ser simples amigas. Tras un abrazo, vino un nuevo beso y la confirmación de sus sentimientos.

Poco después de que ambas profundizaran su relación, una serie de eventos ocurrieron en la familia real, y Eli, quien no estaba ni por si acaso en los primeros puestos de la línea de sucesión, pasó a ser la heredera al trono; y dado que no había candidatos mejores para el cargo, la rubia se convertiría sí o sí en la próxima reina. Solo había un detalle que solucionar, y era que ella debía casarse. Afortunadamente, ya tenía a Nozomi, por lo que pensó en proponérselo en cuanto la viera para iniciar su ansiada vida juntas.

Al poco tiempo, Eli volvió al santuario donde residía su amada pelimorada para pedirle matrimonio formalmente; y a pesar de la prisa con la que se dio todo y de los deberes de la _miko_ para con su templo, esta aceptó emocionada. La única condición que puso fue que la boda se realizara en ese mismo lugar; sería su última actividad como la guardiana.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, no me opondré…, aunque lamento que tengas que dejar tu refugio y tu vista favorita para acompañarme a la capital.

\- Ya decidí que quiero estar con Elicchi, y si debo dejar esto por ella, estoy más que dispuesta.

\- Nozomi, de verdad te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, mi Elicchi.

Como fue el deseo de la pelimorada, el matrimonio entre ambas chicas se realizó en el templo. Fue un momento de máxima felicidad para ambas, con muchos miembros de la nobleza presentes, pero una vez que concluyó la ceremonia, era momento de regresar a la ciudad, y la única forma de descender era a pie, ya que el terreno era sumamente escarpado. Para Eli, eso no significaba un mayor problema, pero para Nozomi, bajar de la montaña era una experiencia nueva.

\- Aférrate a mí y no pasará nada –dijo la rubia.

Cada paso que daban simbolizaba un paso a una nueva vida juntas. Aunque Nozomi estaba nerviosa, confiaba en su esposa y en su andar seguro. No sabía cómo sería su vida como consorte de la futura reina, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Por desgracia, el destino tenía sus propios planes, y la felicidad de la pareja no estaba en ellos.

Las piedras del camino, el peso del vestido y los adornos, y la inexperiencia de Nozomi descendiendo por aquella ladera hicieron su trabajo y fueron demasiado para ella. De manera súbita, se resbaló y soltó a Eli, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al vacío. Todos los sonidos del ambiente desaparecieron para la rubia en ese momento: lo único que escuchó fue el horrorizado grito de Nozomi mientras caía.

\- ¡NOZOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Fue lo que salió de su garganta.

No había tiempo para dudar. Eli bajó la montaña lo más rápido que pudo para ver cómo se encontraba su esposa. Guardaba la esperanza de que hubiese sobrevivido a pesar de la caída y eso la motivaba a acelerar sin importarle nada más. Lamentablemente, cuando llegó al fondo, ya era demasiado tarde: su adorada _miko_ se había ido.

\- ¡NOZOMI!... ¡NOZOMI!

Sangre manaba de la nuca de Nozomi y su cuerpo mostraba heridas y moretones. No cabía duda de que la última visión de aquellos ojos esmeraldas aún abiertos fue el aterrado rostro de la rubia. En cuanto a esta, estaba desconsolada. No quería creer que su preciosa Nozomi había fallecido de una forma tan cruel. Tendida sobre su pecho derramaba amargas lágrimas. El futuro, la vida que habían planeado juntas se había esfumado de golpe.

\- Mi Nozomi… Por qué… Por qué tú…

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, cerró aquellos ojos que nunca más volverían a ver.

El funeral de la pelimorada se llevó a cabo en el mismo sector montañoso y con todos los honores de la familia real por orden de Eli. Sobre el lugar de sepultura, la rubia consideró que un entierro tradicional era indigno de su amada, y escogió algo que consideró más adecuado para una persona como ella.

\- Quiero que su cuerpo sea sumergido en la laguna.

Eli sabía cuánto amaba Nozomi esa laguna, así que decidió que su eterno descanso fuera ahí. Tras envolver el cuerpo en una fina manta, se procedió a hundirlo con delicadeza en su nueva tumba, tal y como lo pidió la rubia, quien se despidió de su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos.

_\- Hasta pronto…, mi Nozomi._

Increíblemente, un fenómeno extraño ocurrió después: las aguas de la laguna, transparentes hasta ese momento, adquirieron un llamativo color esmeralda, muy similar al de los ojos de la _miko_. Aquello quedaría como recuerdo permanente de la chica que custodió el templo cercano alguna vez. Para Eli, por otra parte, se convirtió en un doloroso recordatorio de la chica que amó y seguía amando.

Sin importarle ya el futuro de su reino, la ojiazul renunció a su lugar como heredera a pesar de las protestas, y empezó a quedarse en la orilla de la laguna como una eterna guardiana del sepulcro de Nozomi, sin preocuparse de sus necesidades básicas, como comer o dormir bien. Su mente estaba invadida por un único pensamiento y no lo dejaría escapar.

\- Un día volveré a verla… Yo sé que sí… Pronto…, muy pronto…

Al final, su deseo se cumplió.

Agotada, desencantada y profundamente triste, no pasó mucho para que Eli cerrara sus ojos y acompañara a su _miko_ al más allá, casi como si se hubiese dejado morir. Solo entonces se dibujó en sus labios una especie de sonrisa.

\- Allá voy…, mi amor –Fueron sus últimas palabras.

* * *

Actualmente, el lugar es muy poco visitado, pero los escasos visitantes que se aventuran a explorar aquellas montañas quedan maravillados por la tonalidad esmeralda del agua de la laguna. Eso sí, nadie suele acercarse mucho a la orilla, ya que se cuenta que apenas alguien se aproxima a ella, se escucha un sonido espantoso, casi como el de un lamento, que aterra hasta al corazón más valiente.

No se ha confirmado fehacientemente, pero al parecer el lamento es mayor durante las noches de luna llena.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**La leyenda en la que se basa esto es la de la laguna del Inca, la cual se encuentra cerca del centro de esquí de Portillo. Como dato histórico, para aquellos que pensaban que los incas se limitaban a Perú, pues no: se extendieron desde el sur de Colombia hasta el río Maule, en Chile (no pudieron llegar más lejos porque los frenaron los mapuches). Volviendo con la leyenda, los verdaderos protagonistas de esta son el príncipe Illi Yupanqui y la princesa Kora-lle; y en cuanto a la historia en sí, es mucho más acotada, así que esta adaptación tiene algunos detalles que no existen en la versión original. Ojalá hayan sido de su agrado.  
**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
